leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Zac
}} Abilities . Enemies may move over these chunks to destroy them. |description2 = Upon taking fatal damage, Zac splits into 4 Bloblets that attempt to recombine. Each Bloblet has , and 50% of his armor and magic resistance. If any of these Bloblets remain after 8 seconds, Zac will revive with 10-50% health depending on the health of the surviving chunks. |static = 300 }} | Chunks will fall to the ground near to Zac and can be picked up immediately. ** Chunks will fall to the ground between Zac and the nearest enemy champion, slightly in favour of Zac. Chunks cannot be interacted with for the first 0.25 seconds, except during . * The pick-up radius is the same for both Zac and enemy champions (50). * Zac's abilities cost 4% of his current health while chunks heal 4% of his maximum, a net heal of 4% of his missing health. * Zac gets larger when his current health exceeds the base health for his level. * and will take precedence over Cell Division. * ** Bloblets are not controllable and are functionally minions. ** Bloblets can be or . ** Allies can to Bloblets. *** As this renders them invincible, can be used to guaranteed a successful revive if timed correctly. ** Turrets will prioritize Bloblets over other minions. ** Bloblets ignore airborne effects and take 33% reduced AoE damage. |video=Zac IVideo }} }} Zac lashes out with an elastic punch, dealing magic damage to enemies in a line and them for 2 seconds. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = 4% |costtype = of current health |range = 550 }} | }} Picking up chunks created by will reduce Unstable Matter's current cooldown by 1 second. Picking up chunks while Unstable Matter is available will instead reduce the cooldown of his next Unstable Matter by a maximum of 1 second, which is applied after cooldown reduction. |description2 = Zac's body explodes outward, dealing magic damage equal to a base amount plus a percentage of their maximum health to all nearby enemies (max. 200 damage against minions and monsters). Neutral monsters hit by Unstable Matter will be ignored by Zac's unit collision |leveling2 = |cooldown = 5 |cost = 4% |costtype = of current health |range = 350 }} | |video=Zac WVideo }} }} Zac faces the cursor and begins channeling. After channeling or after reactivating the ability he launches himself towards the target location, dealing magic damage within 300-range to all enemies hit and for seconds. |description2 = The range of Elastic Slingshot increases based on how long Zac channels. Can be cancelled by moving, refunding 50% of the health cost and halving the cooldown. Zac will spawn 1 additional for each enemy champion hit beyond the first. |leveling = |leveling2 = |cooldown = |cost = 4% |costtype = of current health }} | }} Zac leaps into the air, dealing magic damage to enemies within 300 units, for 1 second and them by 20% for 1 second. He then bounces on the ground 3 times, dealing the same damage and effects for each one, but enemies hit more than once take half damage and are not knocked up. Zac gains an accelerating movement speed buff (20 - 50%) over the ability's duration. |description2 = While bouncing, Zac can still move and use , but is unable to activate or . |leveling = |cooldown = }} | }} References cs:Zac de:Zac es:Zac fr:Zac pl:Zac pt-br:Zac ru:Zac Category:2013 release Category:Released champion Category:Season Three release Category:Knockback champion Category:Knockup champion Category:Tank champion Category:Fighter champion Category:Melee champion Category:Slow champion Category:Health champion Category:6300 IP champion Category:975 RP champion